Dating advice and obnoxious Boyfriends
by Ravenclawseeker234
Summary: Belle, Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Mavis, and Once-ler are pretty fed up with Rapunzel's new boyfriend, Eugene. They would do anything from falling deeper and deeper in love. Until a strange turn of events happen. Someone would fall in love with one another. Merricup, Jacunzel, Mavis/Once-ler! Many others might be included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup, "So, have a crush on Merida?" Hiccup stopped what he was doing and said,"No, I think of her as a friend, and why are you saying that?" "Hmm, you guess." Rapunzel giggled. "Jack!,"mumbled Hiccup. Jack was very annoying at times, but had his gentle moments. He was most gentle to Rapunzel, who had a crush on her and he would not admit it.

Rapunzel's new boyfriend, Eugene, was in the front door of with some pastries that he got from the near by bakery. Hiccup's older sister, Belle, looked up at him, but kept on reading. "Hey there!" Eugene said in his weird tone of voice said. "Hi!"Rapunzel replied. Merida looked at Eugene and with a disapproving mock smirk, she said to Belle and Hiccup,"Guys, do you want to do something else?" "Yes!"Belle cried. She would do anything to get away from Eugene, he was obnoxious! "Sure,"Hiccup yelled in high enthusiasm. "Do you want to call up Jack?"Belle asked. "That would be perfect!" cried Merida,"Maybe Mavis and One-ler get join in too!" The group smiled.

Jack loved the idea, and Mavis thought it was perfect! And Once-Ler joined in too! A team of dating crashers! Perfect! Jack whispered,"Let's do this!" With a team of happy campers, they threw Jack's snow balls at the window. The couple found it odd, but they kept on throwing! "Make sure too get it to Eugene's 'Smolder"'!"giggled Belle. Merida gladly did the challenge. They laughed ,and Eugene and Rapunzel didn't notice!

**Sorry if this was so short! I promise to make a bigger chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of them were pretty much busted by the time that Rapunzel opened the door. All of them were huddled behind a rock giggling to death, and Rapunzel asked,"What are you doing?" The group immediately ran towards the treehouse where they spent their ideas into action. Of course Rapunzel didn't go to the tree house any more because Eugene thought it was too childish. "That was AWESOME!"cried Oncer. Mavis soon giggled again, and then, the laughs were contiguous. "Guys, come down here!"yelled Rapunzel. Merida went to the door and cried,"No, if you want to talk to us, then you will have to be up here!" Rapunzel groaned with frustration,"Oh my gosh, you guys are the worst friends ever!" "Well, you have the worst boyfriend ever!"yelled Jack in know it all voice, so that meant he didn't mean it. Merida just kept on laughing, so did the rest of the people in the treehouse."Do you think that was a little bit cruel?" Hiccup asked. "Of course not!"cried Belle.

Rapunzel went to the front part of the house,"Eugene, they are so stubborn!" "They didn't come and give us an apology?" Rapunzel shook her head. "Well, they aren't your true friends, so how about we get some ice cream?" "Sure, but they all are my friends."Rapunzel replied. "No they are not! I know that you are such a good in girl in all, but you need to just drop them for better friends." Eugene pointed at his self. This was Rapunzel's first relationship, so she didn't want to mess it up. Rapunzel nodded, and Eugene smiled. 'Those dorks, I am not going to see them again!' Eugene thought. They ate their ice cream and laughed, and had a good next day, Merida went to Rapunzel's house and rang the door bell. Rapunzel ignored her. "Oh come on! Your still mad about yesterday?"So Merida went into the porch and opened the back door. Rapunzel said,"Out!""Oh my goodness! You need to get over this!" No, I need to get new friends like Eugene said."Rapunzel said calmly. "You are listing to Eugene now? How about having your own brain?" "Merida, Eugene know everything new. You just have to let them down easy.""So, what I'm hearing is that you choose your boyfriend over your friends? We stuck together since we were three!" Merida cried. "Now it's time for a change." Rapunzel replied. "If that is how you feel, fine! I will tell all our, I mean my friends that you dumped us for your sweet Eugene!""Please don't word it that way, Merida!" But it was too late, Merida slammed the door and ran.

Merida called up all the friends for a meeting. "What is this meeting about?"asked Hiccup seating beside Merida. "She, she said that.. that she chose her boyfriend over us!"Merida started crying. Hiccup went to comfort Merida. And Belle had tears in her eyes.

**Again short chapter, sorry**!**:( Happy easter! The comments are so sweet, and thanks for my fellow followers! Remember, more comments means more words.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Rapunzel opened the door for Eugene. Eugene smiled and said,"I have heard of what happened to Merida." Rapunzel smiled at Eugene. "So, I got you some lady friends!" Rapunzel smiled and asked,"When do I meet them?" "Oh Blondie we are going to Starbucks to meet them there!" Rapunzel was ecstatic! She followed Eugene, with a prancing step. At last they were at a coffee shop. "Okay, there they are!" Eugene pointed at the three girls waving their hands at them. To her surprise, she saw Aurora, Ariel, and Jasmine, the most popular girls in town! "You didn't!"cried Rapunzel, hurrying towards the table were they were sitting. "Hi!"Rapunzel chirped. "Hello!"Aurora chirped back. '''We were just talking about the best shades of makeup for us! I bet I know your color!" cried Jasmine. "What is it?"asked Rapunzel with anticipation. She never talked girl stuff with Merida, the only thing close was with Belle, who mostly blabbered on about how men treat women in this town.

The coffee door swooped open. To Rapunzel's surprise, there was Hiccup, Jack, and Merida finding a table that was across from the coffee shop. "Here they come!' Ariel giggled. The three friends were laughing and having mini food fights while all four of them were talking about their actions."Merida is such a slob! So un lady like."Jasmine commented. "I am so glad that Belle the worm isn't here! She will bore you to death! added Ariel. Aurora kept on giggling. What did they call Rapunzel? Rapunzel quickly dismissed the idea and went on back to talking with them. It wasn't as amusing as talking with those three guys that had food fights. They, they were fun! And it was just makeup and hairstyles and clothes for those girls. They were completely obsessed with those things.

"Ah, Belle, do you know how to ask a girl out?"Hiccup asked nervously. "So, you do have a crush on Merida! But as a big sister, I will help you. So you need to give me the cell phone, we need to get all the help that we can get!" answered Belle. She dialed Oncer, Jack, and Mavis for this mission. She was going to ask Rapunzel, but she remembered that she dropped out on them. It was a matter of minutes when everyone came in. Belle gathered everyone into the kitchen. "So, my little brother has a crush on Merida, and he need the support to do so!" Belle cried,"Who will help me?" E-veryone shot their hands up.

As they were telling Hiccup how to woe a girl, he accidentally made fun of Mavis, and she stuck a rat down his shirt. It was a matter of hours until Hiccup was ready.

**I feel like this was a longer chapter, and three followers already, and two comments, you guys are so sweet! Remember, more comments, more words!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rapunzel was annoyed with her new "friends". They never talked about anything else expect makeup, clothes, shoes, and boys which were becoming a boring subject. She longed to go outside and do races with her friends. She wanted to talk about something else rather than clothes or boys for change. She should have stuck to the friends that she had. Maybe she needed to apologize to them, but she was so mean to them. Would they ever take her back? Rapunzel was hiding her disappointment. Pretty soon, she'll become like Vanllope and that Giselle girl who were outsiders. Belle almost became one, and everyone else vowed to never to become like them. Rapunzel soon came to the realization that Eugene wasn't the perfect boyfriend. He was selfish and mean to her friends, and after all this time, he pretended. She couldn't believe that she made a mistake like that, but did she have the guts to do break up with him? Rapunzel was becoming so confused. She traded in Merida for some snobby girls, and she chose Eugene over Jack. Did she have feelings for Jack? She went in front of the girls and speed walked her way to her house. She saw the lonely treehouse, and thought of their memories in that place. It gave her tears.

Hiccup was gulping. He was sweating. Was he sweating? He was too worried about how this was going to turn out. Merida was doing her archery when the hot Young Mackintosh went to Merida and asked,"Do you want to get some pizza?" Merida nodded, but with regret. Hiccup dropped the roses and went to his house. Everyone was in the group talking about what was going to happen. Hiccup slowly opened the door. "So, how did it go?" asked Belle, putting her book down. "Young Mackintosh asked her first." Hiccup replied. "I bet her mom was saying to agree to ask someone when they ask you on a date."said Mavis,"Maybe it was Merida was being polite." Everyone agreed to wait tell the next day.

Rapunzel was roaming the tree house laughing at all the fun memories they had. What did she do? She threw their whole friendship down the drain. Maybe she'll break up with him the next day. The next day arrived and Eugene was found Rapunzel up in the treehouse. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Being me." she replied. "Why don't you hang out with your friends."Eugene suggested. "Your right,"Rapunzel said,"I will hang out with Hiccup, Merida, and Jack." "Them?" yelled Eugene. "Ya, and Eugene we're threw!" Rapunzel cried,"Now, get out of my yard!" With anger boiling inside him, he stomped on the ground. Merida and Belle eavesdropped, and they were staring wide eyed at Rapunzel. "Guys, I am so sorry. I should've dumped that jerk while I had the chance." "They both smiled ,"Apology expected!" They ran to Belle's house. All of the gang, were in there, and they were shocked to see Rapunzel."Guess who broke up with Eugene!"smiled Merida. "Ya, guys I am so, so sorry!" They all smiled and they expected her apology.

Rapunzel dragged Merida, Belle, and Mavis inside the bathroom in Belle's room."Guys, I've got a secret for you."Rapunzel was fiddling with her hair,"I think I have feelings for Jack!"

**Hehe! Don't worry, this won't be the end! I would liked to thank all of my followers, and favoriters! I would loved to thank Disnerd who inspired me to write more! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the discussion in the bathroom, all of the girls stared at Jack. "What did I do?"Jack asked. The girls were actually giggling. Merida's giggles put Hiccup on edge. Soon, Eleanor, Merida's mom, wanted to take Merida home. All of them were a bit puzzled about why Merida wasn't walking home. "Why mum?"Merida asked. "Merida just come on."Eleanor ordered. She eyed Hiccup, and it made him gulp. Merida stomped of with her mother. The door closed and Rapunzel broke the ice by saying,"Wonder why Merida's mom was picking her up.""Not to mention that Hiccup got stared down by Merida's mom."Jack laughed."I bet dad got on edge with Mr. Dunbroch again."Belle said. "If that is the case then she will be here again tomorrow."Once-ler added.

"Merida, your father and I need to talk to you."Eleanor declared in her royal voice. "What is this conversation about anyway?"Merida asked suspiciously. "Do you remember Young Macantosh?" Merida nodded,"He just talked about his locks mum, and that was annoying!" "Merida, you need to spend more time with him then Hiccup and that Jack, and I don't want you spending more time with Hiccup."yelled Eleanor."But Mum, he is my friend and I just can't ignore him!" "Yes you can Merida! You are a DunBroch and I expect you to act like one!""But mum-" "i told you no buts, and if I ever see you with that Haddock boy with you, your arrow will be taken away! Understand?" "Yes, mum."Merida was close to tears..

The next day,Hiccup saw Merida, it was a matter of seconds before Merida saw him. When she saw him, she quickly ran off. "What?" cried Hiccup. But Merida was already gone. What happened to Merida? Instead of running towards him, she ran towards Macantosh, and of course him. He quickly trudged along as he was thinking of what horrible things will happen. "What did I do?"he asked himself,"What did I do?"

**I know this is short. Hope you like the plot twist!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

It was like a dagger that stabbed Merida. What was she going to say to Punz? Will Hiccup understand? She looked at the now cloudy sky as she trudged along the sidewalk. As she was thinking, she stepped on someone's toes. She quickly looked up to see who this person was. Hiccup? "Mer, I need to ask you a question, did I do anything to insult you or make you offended "Hiccup, you didn't do anything- I-I hope you understand."Merida was stuttering. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She quickly walked off, leaving a heart broken Hiccup.

That night, Merida was tossing and turning in her bed. She was thinking of Hiccup. How was she even going to tell the rest of her friends about the talk that she had with her mother last night. She had nightmares. Hiccup was with a girl named Astrid. Astrid and Hiccup taunted her, as she was shooting her arrows. 'That is so unlady like Merida!' 'That is so savage Merida!' When she woke up she screamed.

"Are you okay, Hic?"Belle asked him as Hiccup was doing his sketches. "I'm fine, it'-it's complicated." "Too complicate for me?" "No not that way. In the since of chemistry?" "Oh, so you think that I stick with reading?" Hiccup nodded as he did his sketches. "Oh come on Hic, there are more fish in the sea for you." Belle said as she clasped her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Belle, she-she had this expression on her face. She still wanted to hang out with me, but something, something that was well, hurt."

When Rapunzel heard the news she walked right to Merida's house. "Mer, what do you have against Hiccup?" "Punz, I-I wasn't trying to hurt him, my mother said I couldn't. I-I feel so miserable. Did you ever feel like that?" "Mer, yes." "Remember the time that I spent with The Big Three?" Merida nodded. "Well, I was not happy." I saw you and Hiccup and Jack, and I felt like betrayed you. I felt like betrayed Mavis, Belle and Once-ler, but I grew up. I took my risk from becoming the was astonished! Her friend had some hidden guts!

**Again, a short chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There was a focus on Hiccup and Merida's ****relationship. You know what I mean? Bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rapunzel was calmer now. She couldn't wait to tell Belle. Did Merida have feelings for Hiccup? She was lost in her own thoughts until she tripped over someone. She was falling towards the ground until a strong hand caught her arm. She looked to see who it was. Could it be? This is so awkward! It was Eugene! His confident smile was plastered on his face. "You need any help?" he asked. "Do I look like I need help?" Rapunzel's cheeks were hot with anger. "I, Rapunzel-I was a jerk. I want- what I mean to-I want you back!" he quickly stammered. "Look Eugene, I am not looking for a relationship right know so please let me be." "No Punz, please just please. Any place you want." "No Eugene. I'm sorry, but I won't take you back." Eugene was on his knees. "Rapunzel!" She ran as fast as she could. "No, Rapunzel!" he yelled. "Eugene, I am not interested.

That night,she was at Belle's house. Hiccup was looking out the window while Rapunzel was telling her about the talk she had with Merida. Following that was the thing with Eugene. Belle nodded,"He's an idiot for asking you to take him back when you obviously no said like a dozen times." "The thing is Belle, that I am not interested in relationship right now. Rapunzel replied in a frustrated tone. "The dance of the spring fairies is coming up, and you don't have a date?" Rapunzel nodded. She loved the festival, and all of the beautiful golds and purples on banners. Yes, Rapunzel didn't have a date. She thought that she would go with Eugene before she broke up with him. Jack,Oncey, or Hiccup could take her. It was pretty obvious that Belle wasn't going to be at the dance. "Hiccup are you going to The Dance of the Fairies?" Rapunzel asked, her hair in her eyes. "What's the point I-" Hiccup was interrupted by Belle. "I what?" "Okay I am still going to the festival, but please, don't make me dance!"Hiccup replied. "What if Merida was dancing?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup lifted his head, and then slumped back to the position he was in.

"So, Haddock, do you have date yet?" Jack asked. "No."Hiccup replied meekly. "Do you plan on taking anyone?" Hiccup shook his head. "What about Mer, she's single." Hiccup shook his head in frustration. Astrid, Hiccup's former crush, was sitting at bench, talking with some girls. "Why don't you ask her?" Jack pointed towards Astrid. Hiccup considered the idea and walked over. "Hi, um, Astrid, would you like to The Dance of the fairies with me?" Hiccup asked. "Like you and me on a date?" she asked. Hiccup nodded his head. "In your dreams Haddock." Hiccup's cheeks flushed he and walked with a faster pace. "Oh too bad for her,"Jack tried to cheer him up,"There other fish in the sea too, you know." Hiccup nodded, but this made him miss Merida more.

**Three long paragraphs for you guys! I am so sorry I haven't ****updated in a while, and 10 reviews? Oh, thank you! :D Have a great Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merida was thinking when someone answered,"Mer, I need to talk to you! I'm having boy troubles!" Merida went outside and sat herself next to Rapunzel. "So what is the dilemma?"Merida asked, arching an eyebrow Rapunzel. "Well, you never know who you stumble upon." Rapunzel answered quickly. Merida gave a look. "Come on Punz, you haven't been wound up so much with your secrets. Punz, I'm your best friend and I can help you. Do you think I shoot arrows all day?" Rapunzel giggled and then sighed," Okay, I just stumbled upon Eugene, and what do you know? He wanted me back." "Rapunzel, do you want to go with that jerk?" Merida said, keeping her eyes trained on Rapunzel's face."The problem is," Rapunzel stammered," is that I don't know what to do. Maybe I should skip the festival." "Oh no! You never missed one in your whole entire life." Merida quietly yelled. "Well, what do you think I should do?" "Here Punz, lets make deal,"Merida was hesitating," If you go... I go." "You would do that for me?" "Yes, that is what friends do!" Merida answered. "BEST friends." Rapunzel corrected. Merida laughed," Besides we don't need a date."Rapunzel nodded her head.

"The thing is, Hic, is that woman are strange creatures. They come in many different forms. Like Punzie, she is the peaceful one who can be girly at times, and Merida the one with feisty temper. The trick is how to approach them." Jack said. "Oh, okay, what's next?"Hiccup said in a sarcastic voice. "Ya' woe them with compliments until she looks annoyed." "So that is what your going do do with Rapunzel,Jack?"Hiccup asked. Jack glared at Hiccup and kept on going with his lesson. Until Hiccup yelled,"Enough!"

"How was your day with Jack?"Belle asked Hiccup when she was cleaning her plate. "Irritating!" Hiccup kicked the table leg. "So, what are you going to do when Merida comes up to you and you freezes." Hiccup was laughing,"She'll never walk to me AGAIN! I have such scrawny arms, and... and such a scrawny figure-" "That is the part on were you are wrong. You are special, and don't put yourself down. Besides Merida going to burn her arrow to talk to you again and it's going to be really ro-" "Wait Belle, she's going to what?"

**Sorry that this chapter was too short, and to make up for it, I'm goinig to make a Q and A. So ask your questions**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, come on!" Hiccup was ringing Merida's doorbell constantly, waiting for someone to answer. Until finally, a man with a mechanical leg and a red beard with a very thick scottish accent asked,"Olo?" "Uh hi." Hiccup squeaked raising his hand. "Now who are yer?" the man asked. "Hi, you must be ." Hiccup said with a more high pitch screech to his voice. Fergus laughed and said,"Come o' in, dear boy."Fergus patted the boy's back with sheer manly strength.

Coming in, he saw Merida's mom holding her face in her hand. "Hey sweet heart a guest is here!" Fergus said to his wife. Hiccup saw Elinor's face sliding out of her hands and straightened her back and peered to the wall in front of her and then got out of the chair and walked to the kitchen. She had her face composed and was walking toward a chair in front of Hiccup. "Well, you must be Hiccup." Elinor held out her hand waiting for Hiccup to shake it. Hiccup hesitated and then looked at the lady in front of him. She didn't look like she was going to bite him, he thought. But he shook her hand anyway. Merida has told be so much about you. You are more lankier in real life." She said. Fergus chortled, but his wife gave him an icy glare and Fergus stopped. "Now, Hiccup I have a letter I that wrote for you. I hope it can explain everything." she said, giving him and envelope. " Can I read it here?" He asked. Elinor nodded, and Hiccup ripped it.

_Dear Hiccup __Hurriedness Haddock_,

_It has come to my __attention that my daughter has been friends with you since the first-grade. The weird thing about it is that Merida didn't bring you to playdates and stuff like that, so I haven't really gotten to meet you._

That was true

_As the years passed, Merida and I have loosened the bond if you will, but that isn't the point right now, but she grew into more sports and races and refuses to wear __traditional things, so I thought it was from you and that Jack Frost that influenced her.(Again was judging you a little bit.)_

A little bit?

_I am so sorry for all the distress that I have caused__ for both you and Merida. Lets set our differences aside._

_From,_

_Elinor DunBroch_

Hiccup smiled at Elinor."Forgiven." Hiccup said.

"Merida come down here!" yelled Fergus. Hiccup could hear Merida's groan.

When she came downstairs, she saw Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled. Merida looked at her parents. They both made gestures towards Hiccup. By then, Merida was beaming,"Hic!" She ran and hugged Hiccup, and kissed his cheek hard! Hiccup blushed and rubbed his neck. "Come on." she said, using her head to gesture towards the door. They both ran to Hiccup's, eagerly waiting for all of the game to come and say,"Merida's back!"

**Guess who is BACK? The eagerly awaiting chapter has finally come! :D thank you for all that you guys said about the story. There will be a huge Rapunzel/Jack/Flynn chapter next time! Again thank you all!**


End file.
